I Love You Too
by Tsukuyomi99
Summary: A short one shot concerning a little sex between good pals... who shouldn't even exist at the same time X ! Please review. Contains yaoi and sex.


I Love You, Roxas

**I Love You, Roxas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters… DARN!!**

**--**

Sora closed the door behind him, facing Roxas. They just looked at each other. Without any words being said, Sora surged forward embracing Roxas. As they kissed, Sora started to peel of Roxas' clothing. Each took turns removing one of the clothing of the other until both were clad in only their boxers. Sora started to hug Roxas massaging his back and casually passed over his ass. Roxas raised his hand and motioned for Sora to stop.

Roxas pulled off his boxers and knelt down. He pulled at the elastic waistband of Sora's waiting for Sora's permission to pull them down. Sora nodded and Roxas proceeded to pull them down. Both Sora and himself were starting to become aroused. Sora, not wanting to continue while standing, lead Roxas to the bed and said, "Choose."

Even though they only have sex only once in a blue moon, they each only chose one form of sex each time they did it. "I want you to suck me," said Roxas.

"And I want you to fuck me," replied Sora. They stared at each other for some time until Roxas started to laugh. "Ha I win! You have to fulfill my request first!"

It was their tradition that the first to laugh would have to fulfill the other's request first. In this case, Roxas laughed and started to turn Sora over on his stomach. Roxas, admiring Sora in all his glory, started to massage his ass. He could see Sora was getting and erection, and so was he. He slowly traced around the opening of Sora's ass with his member's head, making his member rock hard. Sora moaned from the pleasure of Roxas' foreplay.

Roxas submerged his member into the depths of Sora. His rhythm started slow and steady and gradually became fast and rigorous. Sora, again, moaned from the pleasure. Roxas found his hand slowly beating Sora's ass, while rhythmically kept going in and out. Starting to feel the prolonged effects of friction, Roxas had to pull out before he came. "I hate you," started Sora. "I was getting into the moment."

"Sorry, if only we had some lube in this god forsaken place," said Roxas, long fully. Roxas started to massage Sora's member, to wait until he was ready to reenter Sora. He licked the top of Sora's dick, while rubbing his chest and pushing him into the bed. Sora squirmed a bit, urging Roxas more. However Roxas said, "Nah, I'm ready to go back in."

Roxas, again, flipped Sora so he could see Sora's ass again. It wasn't long after he reentered Sora that he ejaculated. Some of his cum got on Roxas' chest. He slid his finger across it and offered it to Sora. Sora graciously accepted it and put Roxas' finger into his mouth. Sora found his tongue circling Roxas' finger. "Warming up?" asked Roxas. They both laughed.

Sora kneeled, his member sticking up, kind of saying, 'Roxas, please do it now!'. Roxas bent down and continued from where he left off. To his surprise, he found pre-cum on Sora's dick head. 'Lucky me,' he thought happily.

Roxas bent down and started to suck Sora's member. Sora enthusiastically put his hand on the back of Roxas' head and slowly bobbed it up and down. Roxas used his tongue to circle Sora's member all around. Roxas' head was so close to Sora's bare chest, he could hear Sora's heartbeat. Roxas paused and closed his eyes. Sora, recognizing Roxas wanted a moment, held Roxas' head to his chest. Sora raised Roxas' head and he brushed his lips across Roxas' nose and cheek until finally placing them on his lips. The kiss lasted for some minutes.

Roxas, then, continued. Roxas was surprised when Sora was ready to cum. Roxas pulled back too soon and some of Sora's cum landed on Sora's sister's bed. Roxas wiped it off hurriedly. Realizing there would be a spot anyway; he stopped rubbing it and wiped most of Sora's cum off of his own face. Sora licked off the rest on Roxas' face lovingly. For some time they just laid together in the bed, naked, caressing each other.

Sora fell asleep with Roxas in his arms. He looked at him with such innocence; he dared not wake him from his slumber. Sora got up, making sure that Roxas wouldn't wake up. First, Sora dressed himself. Then, he started to dress Roxas. Sora picked up Roxas' boxers and slid them on. He put Roxas' pants and shirt back on. Sora picked up Roxas in his arms and continued out the door, completely forgetting about the spot. When Sora got to the dorm, he carefully laid Roxas on his bed and gently kissed him. Sora quickly breathed, "I love you Roxas… So much than you'll ever know…"

**--**

**Hope you like my first yaoi oneshot! Please review! Thanks.**

**Tsukiyomi99**


End file.
